Love of My Life
"Love Of My Life" is the twenty-first episode in the eighth season of That '70s Show, and the one-hundred-ninety-ninth episode overall. It aired on May 18, 2006 as part of the show's double episode finale. Synopsis Red and Kitty show their home to prospective buyers; Jackie tells Fez the truth about how she feels. Cast Main Cast *Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart *Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde *Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti *Wilmer Valderrama as Fez *Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman *Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman *Josh Meyers as Randy Pearson *Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti *Tommy Chong as Leo Special Guest Star *Tim Reid as William Barnett Also Starring *Andrew Borba as Mr. Ortmeyer *Colette Freedman as Mrs. Hollweg *G. Charles Wright as Mr. Malone Special Appearance by *Justin Long as Andrew Quotes :''Andrew – Pretty good gift, huh? Oh, do be careful; this stuff's stronger than you're used to. A little goes a long way.'' :''Hyde – You know what goes a long way? A lot!'' :''Donna – You know what else goes a long way? Spiders! That spider made it from the light-bulb to that pipe. Way to go Mr. Spider'' :''Fez – Don't even think about it, Andrew; spiders here have very little meat'' :''Hyde – Guys, I'm not feeling too good. My palms are sweating, my pulse is racing, and my hair is getting frizzy. Oh, man I think I overdid it! (To Hyde, everyone looks like a version of himself)'' :''Andrew – Stop gibber-jabbering old boy! I told you this stuff was strong. Now take a deep breath and relax'' :''Fez – Yes, I'm sure you'll be fine after a couple of minutes. Until then, continue to grid your teeth and sweat.'' :''Donna – You're going to be fine. Just do what you always do when you've had too much - switch to beer. Whoa, Hyde. Are you okay?'' :''Hyde – Of course I'm okay. You're the one who's not okay. But you're me, which means... I'm losing my freakin mind!'' :''Donna – You're going to be fine. Do you guys think I should change my hair'' :''Hyde – Holy crap, I own this place!?'' :''WB – Yeah, and you can re-name to fit with this lily-white community - like "Rhythmless" or "Snap at the Wrong Time"'' :''Hyde – This is nicest thing one of my dads has done for me. It's like the saying goes: sit on your ass long enough and good stuff will happen. (Later in the Circle) Yep, this is some good stuff'' :''Leo – I missed you Hyde. It's like they say: Hey, "Leo, how's it going?"'' :''WB – Son. If this is how you're going to run the store now that it's yours, I gotta say... (Smirking) I'm, gonna stop by more often.'' Trivia * Hyde now manages and owns Grooves, since his father sold all the others and left the Point Place store to him. * Andrew is Fez's friend from 'the other side of the island", explaining why he seems to have a British accent. * Fez's home country does not seem to exist in real life, given the British won't speak it and the Dutch cannot be understood when pronouncing it. * Fez's real name also remains a mystery, as Andrew never calls Fez by any name throughout the episode. ** It's likely Fez asked Andrew to call him that so as to not get his friends confused on how to pronounce his real name. Hyde is the only one who knows it as this point, as Kelso and Eric are gone; however, he likely forgot what it was over the years. * This is also the first and only episode to date where Red calls a woman "Dumbass". "Fun It" doesn't count because he was pretending to be mad so Kitty wouldn't know he was happy that Fatso was stolen by the Teens. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8